The Legend of Link: Time After The Hero of Time
by GoNinjaGoNinjaGo
Summary: Link has saved Hyrule and has been sent back to his own time. The battle for the Triforce has ended and now Link must figure out how to live life during his Time after the Hero of Time! There will be romance, action, and adventure! Come along as the world's greatest hero discovers something more than courage in his heart...love. LinkxRuto LinkxAmy
1. The Story So Far

Howdy everybody. Ice here with part one of my sweeping four part epic that chronicles my fictional wishes for the life and times of the Hero of Time. Now, this is my first story, and will probably be my only one given the scope of this bad boy, so take it for what it is. I hear it's pretty important that I remind everyone I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or Soul Calibur or any of the rights and properties that entails. Ahem, I think my man Link deserves a woman who loves him, and what woman in Ocarina of Time loves him more than Princess Ruto? So let's GET IT ON!

...

Link awoke in his treehouse home, this time without a fairy or a forest girl nagging him to get up. The last image of his conscious mind was that of Princess Zelda, sending him back to his own time. She had told him he'd earned a chance to live his life. Not as a warrior or champion, but as a peaceful Hylian. With the wicked Gerudo King Ganondorf sealed away via the power of the sages and Princess Zelda herself, Link's services in protection of Hyrule were no longer required. But where did that leave the forest boy? Sure he was just 11 years old, but he had seen hardship, battle, bloodshed, and sacrifice. No 11 year old could endure what he had endured, seen the things he had seen and then try living a life without incident. Link would not resign himself to attempting a return to an existence that he knew he would no longer be able to live. A simple fairy boy he would not be. He was the Hero of Time. And he still had work to do.

Link climbed out of bed and assessed himself. The lean, muscular body he had become accustomed to as an adult was gone. He inspected the emerald colored tunic that was his by way of the Kokiri and noted that despite his trials and travel through time, all of the equipment he had obtained during his adventures were intact and accounted for. He pushed his long blonde hair out of his crystal blue eyes and contemplated what the first action of his days free from the shackles of destiny as the Hero of Time would be. As he surveyed the almost impossible green of the forest he called home, his thoughts wandered. Saria was still here, but surely she knew that having left the forest and seen the wide world beyond its borders, he would not stay here for long. He recalled the last thing he had done as the Hero of Time. He returned the Master Sword to its pedestal and as he did so, he saw a light fluttering away…..Navi. She had gone without so much as a single word. And Link wanted…no, NEEDED to know why. She was his closest companion throughout his adventures and he cared deeply for her.

So the only logical thing to do was to find her. But where in Hyrule or beyond could he possibly locate a rogue sprite like Navi? As much as he'd learned during his travels, he had no idea where a fairy would go when not accompanying one of the eternal children of the Kokiri race. However, there was someone he knew who WOULD be aware of likely fairy destinations. He hesitated for a moment at the thought. Since Princess Zelda no longer needed a hero, would he be welcome in her courtyard? When she had expected him, he had to play the thief, darting behind cover and from shadow to shadow to make his way to her. Regardless, Link steeled his resolve, secured his gear, and left for Hyrule Castle without a single word to his fellow forest dwellers. They would not understand, and leaving Saria the first time had been…..difficult enough. Yes…this was the way things needed to be.

Princess Zelda was a young girl, just as Link was a young boy. She wore a regal dress of purple and white. It was long, flowing, and was tailored to preserve the modesty of the future ruler of Hyrule. Her ears were long just like Link's, and he knew what a beautiful woman she would one day become. But that was not the reason he was here. After going to Lon Lon Ranch and purchasing his loyal and strong horse, Epona, from the lazy rancher Talon and his pretty daughter Malon (who was much more reluctant to let her go until the boy soothed the pony with naught but a song from his ocarina), he'd come here seeking one thing and one thing alone: information. And despite Link's initial concerns, it seemed that the young Princess had anticipated this. For the information she had, she gladly shared with him after a long embrace. Anyone Link had helped as a boy would remember him. The sages would remember everything that had happened, yet were still bound by their duty to seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. When the time in peaceful Hyrule had passed the seven years Link had slumbered, the sages would be called away from this world and transcend time as the guardians of the land.

And finally, Princess Zelda told Link that while she had no way of knowing for sure, that Navi most likely had headed towards a land called Termina. This was a land where Great fairies held much power, and as such was a paradise for any magical being who swore fealty to them. Link thanked his dear friend for her help and asked leave of the kingdom to find his small companion. The Princess gave Link both her blessing and the dark blue Ocarina of Time. She'd hoped this would help him remember his homeland, to always have a way home, and to create a connection between the two of them that would last as long as he held the Ocarina in his hands. Link hugged his princess tight and tenderly thanked her before riding off into the distance.

Link's journey would be successful. He would find and part with Navi on friendly, heartfelt terms and return to Hyrule with more power, wisdom, and courage than he'd ever known. Unlike the 7 years of slumber he'd passed through in the blink of an eye, he was learning new techniques, building up his inventory of heroic items, and developing battle instincts that would make him three times the warrior he ever was. Upon his return to Hyrule, he discovered a cave that he had never seen before. Located on a plateau overlooking the Zoran River, it had struck him as odd that he had not seen it during his travels. And yet, there was a massive boulder barring entry to the underground cavern. Using the power of his golden gauntlets, the hero cleared the entrance to discover a passage that was a cave for a while, but eventually became an armory. Rings, bows, swords, shields, and all manner of equipment lined the walls and racks of the arena sized room. And in addition to the already present bounty of useful items, there was much more room for him to leave the masks and weapons he'd obtained on his quest through Termina. It appeared as though this was a room where the Links of legend throughout history could leave their equipment for use by future heroes. Link unburdened himself of his weapons and gazed in awe of his new armory. The Hero of Time had just gained a LOT of firepower.

Link's thoughts now turned towards his future. Having accomplished his mission, obtained many new and powerful tools, and saving yet another world, Link now set his sights on a new adventure…love. And this particular thought didn't take long at all to come to him. For there was a beautiful water dweller in the Zora's domain that he remembered his vows to…


	2. Vows Remembered

Howdy everybody. Ice here with part one of my sweeping four part epic that chronicles my fictional wishes for the life and times of the Hero of Time. Now, this is my first story, and will probably be my only one given the scope of this bad boy, so take it for what it is. I hear it's pretty important that I remind everyone I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or Soul Calibur or any of the rights and properties that entails. Ahem, I think my man Link deserves a woman who loves him, and what woman in Ocarina of Time loves him more than Princess Ruto? So let's GET IT ON!

...

As Link walked towards the waterfall that protected the entrance to Zora's Domain, he reflected on his history with the girl he was going to see. Princess Ruto had been rather….standoffish when Link first met her. Frustration was clearly painted on her face, but it had taken the Hero of Time a second to register that. Though he had seen Zoras in Lake Hylia and when speaking to King Zora Do Bon XVI, the aquatic princess struck him in a peculiar way. Like other Zoras, the princess was a shade of blue as light as the Hyrule sky, with splashes of white applied liberally across her torso. Zoras were humanoid in appearance, but bore fins on their forearms and hips that helped them glide through the water. She stood slightly taller than Link when they had first met, but now the young hero wondered if he had grown to match her in his travels. Many who laid eyes upon these water dwellers would be initially taken aback by their appearance, but in Princess Ruto, Link found a captivating sight. He saw neither gills nor webbed feet, he saw eyes. Four, to be precise. Two where a Hylian would have them, and two on either side of her head, which somewhat resembled a trapezoid, upside down.

But it wasn't the number of eyes or their placement that drew his stare. It was the color. Many words have been written, sung, and spoken about the beauty of a woman's eyes, but in all of creation Link had never and would never again see eyes such as hers. They were purple. Oh, but how miniscule a description that was. They were endless pools of amethyst beauty. Fields of lavender against a sea of loveliness. And each eye sparkled with a shine that was impossible to ignore. It had been a good thing Link was so transfixed by her eyes, for it had given the young monarch an opportunity to snap him out of his trance before realizing another important fact about the Zoran people: she was completely nude.

Of course a water dominant species like the Zora would be without clothing. Their strength came from their ability to deftly move through water without burden. And it wasn't until he had been ordered to carry her highness that he realized he would be holding a naked girl in his arms. Being the shy young man Link was, he had nearly fainted at the thought. But the gruff demeanor of Princess Ruto would not let him out of this obligation and, as the brave hero was supposed to do, he swept the young lady off her feet. He could only wonder what the princess was feeling for him, the boy who had stepped forward to be her champion. Was she aflutter in his arms? Was she afraid when she was with the jellyfish and not him? Was she as nervous as he, as she swam next to him, inches away from his face? That day he had obtained the Zora's Sapphire, the last spiritual stone he needed for entrance to the Sacred Realm. She had given it to him with little resistance after he had expertly defeated Barinade. He'd hoped to impress upon her that fact that he was no plain forest boy during the battle and through his actions. And in this he must have succeeded, for when she relinquished the stone to his care, she called him her fiancé.

Though he did not know what it meant at the time, he would learn to love the word when he met her again in the water temple years into the future. He had been working his way through the twists and turns and puzzles of the maddening structure. As the frustration wore on him, he entered a chamber to come face to face with his fiancée from childhood….Princess Ruto herself. Had he not been wearing the blue tunic that allowed him to breathe underwater, he would have drowned from the gasp he let pass from his lips. Gone was the tomboy little girl he'd had to carry as a child. Here was a woman. A woman in every sense of the word. Her slender frame gave great emphasis to her feminine figure, and the purple crystals she wore as earrings made her eyes dazzle in the dim light of the water temple. She reminded him who she was, as if he had needed it and proceeded to help him through the dungeon. She watched as he faced his dark side in battle, and gasped as he narrowly dodged the tentacles of Morpha. And when he stood triumphant over the forces of evil…she had to break both of their hearts. For she was the sage of Water. And she would have to remain in the Hall of Sages for the rest of her days to safeguard the Triforce.

Such a fate was far too cruel. For either of them. Why should he have his heart's desire ripped from him and why must she spend her existence trapped in a realm away from those she loves? And as payment for their sacrifice and defense of Hyrule? The way of the Goddesses was not one the young champion ever expected to understand, but if he could not change the way things were, he would at least make what little time they had together as wonderful as possible. He would find her, he would propose to her officially, and he would be by her side for as long as she was in the world for him to do so. He had just turned 13 upon returning from his adventures in Termina, and knew that the time they'd have together would be limited. But when Link stepped up to play the song that would grant him entrance to the home of the girl he was infatuated with, he paused. Would she remember him? Though he had been busy and she had always been on his mind, close to two years had passed. Surely life had moved on in the domain. Surely…someone as wonderful as her had found someone. Surely….surely…

"Well, I suppose two years is better than seven. But you're still a terrible man for making me wait for you." Link's heart skipped a beat as he turned to find the owner of the voice that held his heart in a vice. "Go ahead, my fiancé. You were about to play me a song, weren't you?" said Princess Ruto, her head resting on her hand, a slight smirk forming at the sight of the young man she loved. Link smiled, and threw his arms around her as they both fell into the river below. "Agh! Hmph. Well, I suppose it's only fair since the last time we met I got YOU into the water, but we can't be acting like this in public! How will people react to seeing their princess and a fairy boy throwing themselves at each other? It's simply not dignified!" she said, color rising to her cheeks. Link let out a chuckle and took in the sight of the girl he'd longed for. His hopes were confirmed; he had grown to be a good deal taller than her in his years away. Though the river was relatively safe from monsters, it was not for the nosy denizens of the water kingdom, so Link led his lady love through a passage back to the Kokiri forest where they could be alone with each other.

Upon surfacing in the woods, Link didn't have much to say. He just sat near the princess and smiled at her as she took in the beauty of the forest. "So this is where you live, Link? I see why you like it! I've always been rather fond of the color green, you know," she teased with a wink towards the young man. Link blushed at this, and looked away. When he again met his fiancée's eyes, his smile had gone and she immediately understood the look on her love's face. "I know….I have to go away in a few years. But you know that too….and that's why you've come right? So we can be together? At least for a little while?" Link smiled sadly and nodded. "You know why I waited for you Link? You're the only one who understands me. You're the only one who knows the sense of responsibility we both carry. You're the only one….who got close to me. Everyone was always put off by how rude I was, yet you…" She turned her lavender eyes to stare into his. "You swept me off my feet. You fought for my honor. You took my precious stone….and my heart." Link wrapped his arms around her waist, and she turned to face him. The goddesses had handed her a destiny she never asked for. But it had given her him…and him, her. She loved him. She was proud to love the Hero of Time, even if the so much of the world hadn't remembered his exploits.

She felt Link remove his arms from her waist, and before she had time to think about how much she wanted them back, he was kneeling in front of her. He took her hand in his and pulled it towards him. Before she could question her champion further, Link put something in her hand and looked hopefully into her eyes. She looked down to see a shimmering green stone decorated in gold. It was the Kokiri Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Kokiri. She looked back to her fiancé and her eyes began to water as she saw that he was holding the Zora Sapphire. "Link…I….you…does this mean….." The young Hylian nodded and again wrapped his arms around the waist of his beautiful girl. This time he leaned her back as he cradled her frame in his arms, and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. The two dropped their engagement stones next to each other, and held each other as close as they could. "Do I even have to say yes?" the princess whispered as the Hero of Time laughed and kissed her again.


	3. Weddings and Waterworks

Howdy everybody. Ice here with part one of my sweeping four part epic that chronicles my fictional wishes for the life and times of the Hero of Time. Now, this is my first story, and will probably be my only one given the scope of this bad boy, so take it for what it is. I hear it's pretty important that I remind everyone I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or Soul Calibur or any of the rights and properties that entails. Ahem, I think my man Link deserves a woman who loves him, and what woman in Ocarina of Time loves him more than Princess Ruto? So let's GET IT ON!

...

King Zora was initially taken aback by the news that his daughter was going to marry a Hylian. After all, when she had told him years ago she was engaged, he had simply dismissed it as a childish flight of fancy. And yet, as the monarch came to remember just who this Hylian was, his jowls shook with joy when he laughed and gave his blessing. Though the events of that future would never again come to pass, King Zora knew that Link had fought to save the Zoran people from an abysmal fate, and would not hesitate to fight for them again.

The Zoras were just content to know there was something to make their princess happy, for more than once her wrath had made things dangerous in the domain. There was much to do, much to prepare for this royal wedding. The engagement stones would need to be modified into wearable jewelry, the leaders of the different races of Hyrule would need to be invited, and the venue at Lake Hylia would need to be prepared. But all of this was joyous work, and work that no one minded doing. No one questioned the notion of two young teenagers getting married, for life in this time-and any time really-was always uncertain. Though Ganondorf had been defeated, the world was still a dangerous place, and the length of one's life could be cut short at any moment. The citizens of Hyrule married early and loved fiercely, and the Zoran Princess and Hylian Hero would be no exception. The wedding only took a month to prepare for, and the details would have been taken care of in only half that time were it not for Ruto always dragging Link away to the river where they would disappear into echoes of soft forest music.

The Kokiri of course were unable to make it, for those who ventured beyond the borders of the great Deku Tree's protection would become stalchildren. However, the Skull Kid represented the forest folk at the event, having reformed after being separated from the power of Majora's Mask. A bittersweet Saria was seen at the wedding too, for a Sage required no protection in the land of Hyrule. Many Gorons made it, but were very uneasy when it came to crossing the bridge to the island where the ceremony took place. Darunia, being Link's "brother" was the best man for the event, and was almost comical in contrast to the much shorter young man next to him. Of course, every Zora in the kingdom attended the wedding, and Ruto was waited on hand and foot by a throng of female attendants, all wanting to be part of the royal wedding. One of these attendants was Malon, who was beside herself with joy. Not only did she get to see her beloved Epona again, but she got be part of a true romance, which made her long even further for a champion like Link to come sweep her off her feet. Talon was snoozing in the shade of the tree, as he had left Ingo to maintain the ranch in their absence. Nabooru was the only Gerudo to make an appearance as many of the female warriors had no recollection of Link or his impressive skills. Impa and Rauru attended Princess Zelda and the Royal Family, who, if not for the pleasure of seeing two good friends wed, were obligated to be there for an event of such political importance. When the guests had all arrived, everyone found a spot that was most comfortable for themselves and the ceremony commenced.

Everyone expected some pomp for a royal wedding, but no one anticipated that the ceremony itself would be a highlight. A gathering of blue lights streaked across the sky and spiraled towards the island. When it arrived, the lights swirled and sparkled to reveal the form of a legendary Hylian, garbed in a sapphire tunic and gleaming from the residual magic. He took his place on the platform next to Darunia as the mammoth Goron slapped him on the back and laughed. "As mighty in spectacle as you are in courage, eh Brother?" Link steadied himself and gave his friend a punch that wouldn't have registered were it not for his Goron Bracelet. Just then, the congregation saw movement in the lake. Much faster than anyone could have prepared for, King Zora himself sailed into the air with a skill and grace many forgot the monarch possessed (in water, at least). He landed on the grass with a force that shook the island slightly. As he adjusted the cloak on his back, the king ambled over to the platform and announced himself to the crowd. "Greetings! I am King Zora Do Bon XVI, and I welcome you to the wedding of my beautiful daughter Ruto, and Link, the Hero of Time!" The crowd bust forth with a hearty round of applause as the king leaned in close to Link and whispered, "Are you ready to marry the loveliest princess in all the world, my boy?" Link beamed as he nodded in acknowledgement of his father-in-law's words. The king smiled as he boldly proclaimed, "Then bring forth the princess of the Zoras!"

Though Link's magic and King Zora's athleticism were impressive, what came next put anything else that would be seen that day to shame. Two rows of Zoras created a lane through the waters of Lake Hylia. At the sound of the royal trumpets, each created a gush of water that hit the sunlight and created a dizzying array of colors and rainbows. A Zora wizard created steps of ice that formed an exquisite stairway leading up to the island. And amidst all this, a slender teenage form stepped out of the water. Link would have hit the floor were it not for Darunia holding him up, for Ruto was beyond exquisite. She was draped in a shimmering cape made of water held together by magic. In the water of the cape, there were decorative fish forged from diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds working in tandem with the rainbows and sunlight to further heighten the spectacle. On her head, she wore a crown forged of gold and silver scales bound together with blue and green velvet. And whatever magical waters she bathed in had covered her body with a blue glow that lit the ice she walked on with a magical glow. By all accounts she was the most beautiful thing at Lake Hylia. And Link couldn't be more in love with her. She walked over and took her place at the platform in front of her father and her lover. "Not that you're terribly heavy, brother, but would you like to stand on your own two feet for your bride?" bellowed Darunia with a deep laugh. Link regained his balance but never took his eyes off his soon-to-be wife. She smiled a huge smile with a delicate and feminine poise that took everyone by surprise. The usually haughty and gruff princess found herself the very definition of prim and proper in front of everyone she knew. Due to her rough ways, she was unaccustomed to being adored so deeply by so many. Yet, it was how it had always been. She did not let the actions or thoughts of others affect her. Besides, the only person whose opinion mattered was right in front of her, and the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

King Zora officiated the ceremony, reciting prayers to the goddesses and singing traditional Zoran chants. Not very much time had passed before the couple was to speak their vows to each other. For Ruto this would be natural. She had long been groomed for leadership (despite the fact she was not long for this world), and talking in front of a crowd was natural to her. So she began, her voice a dewy sweetness that so perfectly reflected the feelings she held for her hero. "Link….you saved me. You saved the world, but you also saved ME. You plucked me out of a giant's belly. You thawed my people and my father from ice. You faced down the greatest evil this land will ever know, and through your immeasurable courage you prevailed. But this isn't why I want to marry you. I want to marry you because of your smile…because of your eyes…because of your heart. You don't speak much, but you say more than anyone I've ever known. Your willingness to play the games of my people and the people across the land says of your spirit of fun. Your willingness to throw yourself into danger to protect the innocent says of your spirit of strength and righteousness. And your willingness to come back for me…me over any of the girls in this world…me, who you can only love for a few short years…says of your spirit of love. Your love for me and for life is why I want to marry you, Link. Not what you've done, but who you are. You are my prince, my love, my life. I will love you forever, and beyond that if I can."

Tears were in the eyes of everyone in attendance, and even though the beautiful words of his fiancée had left him speechless, he knew it was time for him to declare his love in front of all creation. Though his voice was rough from disuse, he used it masterfully. He spoke of how she sent more electricity through him than all the jellyfish in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. He spoke of her courage, fire, and passion. He spoke of her beauty and how his thoughts always came back to her no matter what dungeon he found himself in. That her eyes were more captivating than all the magic of every Great Fairy in the world. That she made his knees shake more than the greatest of evils. That she meant more to him than the Triforce of Courage. That through all time, he would always love her. And that he would always be her prince. This was more than Link had ever spoken. And that he had done it in her honor, was enough to make Ruto weep tears of joy freely. King Zora knew it would be a sin to keep the two lovers from each other any further, so he promptly pronounced "you may now kiss the bride!" As cheers rang out the two held onto each other for dear life, for they were kissing only the way two lovers with borrowed time can.

After the ceremony, there was a hearty buffet of seafood available for those in attendance. The guests mingled and everyone took their turns coming up to wish the new couple well. As night fell, Link had the opportunity to show off and remind everyone why he was the hero of time. He created a dazzling display of light and magic as he let loose fire, ice, and light arrows into the sky. He had many of them collide and produce explosions of colors and sound that impressed everyone, not the least of whom was his beautiful bride. The night went on and there was much feasting, laughing, games, and music. It was the most joyous occasion in Hyrule for many years, and the good news did not end there.

When the party was over, Link and Ruto were preparing to enjoy their first night as a married couple together. Rauru found them before they could leave, and spoke to them with great mirth in his voice. "Link, our champion, and Ruto our sister. Surely you must remember that when the time comes, Ruto must come with us to safeguard the realm, do you not?" The couple nodded sternly, curious as to why such a somber subject would merit such happiness in their friend. "I am glad to hear it. However, the Goddesses have decided that you deserve a more appropriate time together before this must come to pass." Link and Ruto looked at each other, not entirely sure what the Sage of Light meant. "Ho ho ho. Is it not obvious? The Goddesses will hold Ganondorf's power at bay so you may enjoy more time here together in Hyrule! They took 7 years from your lives before. And though you were put back in the right time, your service to the land was not forgotten. The goddesses grant you 7 years from this day to be with each other. I am so sorry it cannot be longer, but it is out of necessity. The Goddesses have far too much work to do for this to be permanent." Ruto's eyes welled up with tears as she threw her arms around Rauru. "Thank you! Oh thank you! Thank you!" she cried in total gratitude. Link also gripped the sage in a tight hug and whispered a heartfelt thank you. "Well then you two. Savor your time with each other. Love each other with reckless abandon as I know you will. And we will see you in seven years, my friends." The Prince and Princess smiled at each other and clung close. This would be the happiest and fastest 7 years they would ever know.


	4. The Best of Times

Howdy everybody. Ice here with part one of my sweeping four part epic that chronicles my fictional wishes for the life and times of the Hero of Time. Now, this is my first story, and will probably be my only one given the scope of this bad boy, so take it for what it is. I hear it's pretty important that I remind everyone I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or Soul Calibur or any of the rights and properties that entails. Ahem, I think my man Link deserves a woman who loves him, and what woman in Ocarina of Time loves him more than Princess Ruto? So let's GET IT ON!

...

Link and Ruto's life was a whirlwind for the next seven years. They honeymooned in the Great Bay, where they found a secluded cave that could only be reached through a long underwater path. Princess Ruto was more than a little surprised when Link transformed into a Zora with the power of a mask he brought back from his adventures. He told his love of all that had happened during his time away from Hyrule, and all that he had seen. And she told her husband of what she had learned from her fellow sages and from swimming the waters of the world. During their honeymoon, there was no lack of love or passion between the two. Though the knowledge of their limited time always loomed over them, Link and Ruto's concern was always and only each other. It was perhaps this knowledge that allowed this love to be so pure, so intense.

After a week alone with each other, the two returned to Zora's Domain. For while 7 years was a short time in the grand scheme of things, it was too long a time to sit idly and fear the future. As long as they were together, Link and Ruto were prince and princess of the Domain, and as such had many responsibilities to fulfill. Link immediately began working with the Zoran army to improve their combat techniques. The standard weapon of the aquatic race was a spear. And while this was easy to produce and handle, it proved to be ineffective at close range. Link trained every Zoran soldier in the use of swords, shields, bows, knives, and bombs. Though many of the army initially scoffed at the idea of a teenager being in charge, they quickly learned respect when watching him spar with the officers. The young man was a fierce, talented warrior and he wanted nothing more than to strengthen his adopted people. So the Zoras taught him, too. They taught him how to fight underwater as both a Hylian and one of them. They taught him how to find fish effectively and survive from nothing but the sea. Link had the army practice maneuvers in all manner of terrain, from the forest to the desert to the mountains. It was important that the Zoras be able to neutralize threats to their kingdom no matter the location. With Link's connections as the hero of time, he was able to purchase some horses for the Zoras from Lon Lon Ranch in the event of necessary land travel. Princess Zelda was commissioned hundreds of shields as a show of good faith between the two kingdoms. The Kokiri allowed him wood from their forest for creating bows and arrows. He had the Gorons craft as many red tunics as possible to protect his fish-like brothers from heat in case of a trip to Death Mountain. The Gerudos were happy to part with many of their scimitars and other weapons (many of which were stolen)….for a price. He had multiple secret passages created from the Domain to other parts of the world in case of necessary evacuation. Link was surprised that many of these preparations had not already been made. But Hyrule never had fear of invasion or domination until Ganondorf tried to seize power, so he could understand the limited readiness of the Zoras. Despite this, Link would make sure his people would be able to handle whatever threat reared its ugly head.

While Link made ready the kingdom for war if necessary, Ruto was busy ensuring her kingdom would be able to enjoy the peace they had. Marriage had tempered her rough demeanor with grace and patience, and as a result the beautiful princess was able to forge stronger alliances with both the Hylians and Gorons. Though her domain's physicians were very skilled in medicine, she taught healing magic to those who were capable. With the completion of Link's tunnels, Ruto had her army scout for food and other resources in the areas that were now accessible. Which was very fortuitous, as she created a treasury for her people when one of those parties found a land full of rivers with mountains of gold in the soil. Yes, between Link and Ruto, King Zora had very little to do, and was all the happier for it. For it did his heart proud to see his people so strong and his daughter so happy.

But all work and no play makes Link a dull boy, and Princess Ruto had no time for dull. So she made it mandatory that the two of them have at least a week together every month. They would swim back to the woods where Link officially proposed to her. They would gaze upon all the kingdoms of the land from the top of Death Mountain. They would chase each other in the waters of Lake Hylia. They would enjoy the games and markets of Castle Town. They would watch the clouds together lazily at Lon Lon Ranch. And their favorite spot was where Ruto had given him the spiritual stone of the Zoras. It was so close to home for them that they were there every day to enjoy time alone. And enjoy it they did, because more important than any work for any kingdom was their love for each other.

The years passed, and the two grew into the bodies they had remembered from that frightful future. Link became tall and muscular, with looks that became more strikingly handsome every day. Ruto's lovely form became even more feminine and she became so graceful, she captivated everyone who saw her. And as the two developed, so too did their love for one another. But all good things must come to an end, and the sand quickly was running out on their hourglass. Link and Ruto spent less time with the kingdom, and more time with each other as the years went on, having made Zora's Domain completely self-sufficient. In fact, in their last year together the two were almost never seen by the common people. The lovers spent as much time as they could, exploring the world together and savoring passionate evenings night after night. It was as perfect an ending as any could hope for. In the last week of their appointed time, the 20 year old Link and Ruto gave their sorrowful goodbyes to everyone they loved. And as sad as the occasion was, everyone had nothing but smiles for the two. Protecting the land as the Sage of Water was an important and honorable task. They had been given time together and they took full advantage of it. To see their beautiful princess ascend into the heavens strong and full of life to do the work of the goddesses was not something to mourn, but to celebrate.

Link and Ruto were alone on their island in Lake Hylia, holding each other close and dancing to the sounds of the wind. Tears streamed down their faces, and they held their hearts as close to each other as possible. "You're the man I could never have dreamed of….the man I could never have deserved. You've done so much for my people, my father, and me than anyone-Zora or Hylian-ever has. So why is it then that the only thing I can think about is your kiss? Your smile and eyes? The small parts of my hero that are so important?" Link held his smile, though his tears would not stop as he stared longingly at his wife. "You know I'll always love you, Link. And I know you'll always love me. Which is why I want you to live on after I'm gone. You're far too handsome to keep away from girls forever, you know?" Link just buried his face into her neck. "Oh don't be like that. I'm going to be busy and happy in the Sacred Realm. And a hero like you is going to have to join me eventually. That's all I'll say about it for now, but your happiness is all I want, my husband." Link looked up and kissed Ruto as sweetly as he could. He had no idea how long they were like that, be it minutes or hours. And it would have carried on much longer were it not for Rauru appearing. "My friends, the time has come. I know you desire more time together, but the pain of letting go would only get worse. Weep not, Link. Our sister is coming to paradise with us. And you have much more work to do before your story is done, my champion." Link pondered the words for a second, and nodded. He turned to face Ruto one final time as she spoke to him. "Here, my love. Take our engagement stones. These belong with our people, and we belong with legend." She handed him her emerald necklace and held his hand in hers as she spoke next. "I love you, Link. Don't be too sad okay? I'll see you again someday. And I expect you to be happy, you hear me?" Link smiled and held her tight, giving her a final kiss before he let her walk to Rauru. A light shone down from the heavens and pulled them both off the ground. Link's eyes were locked with Ruto's and just as she disappeared into the clouds, he heard her last words to him. "Thank you….my love."


	5. Back to Basics

So Ruto has gone to the Sacred Realm, but where does that leave our good friend Link? Well, my man isn't a downer, so he does what any good legendary hero would do. He trains! And discovers a new assignment that requires his very particular skills. I hear it's pretty important that I remind everyone I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or Soul Calibur or any of the rights and properties that entails.

...

Knowing what was coming didn't make things any easier for Link. He had loved Ruto with reckless abandon, and now that the object of his affection was gone, he was empty. The tears streamed freely down his face as he slowly made his way back to Zora's Domain. He knew it would be a blow for King Zora to lose both his princess and his prince at the same time, but the Zoras were now the most powerful race in the land. They didn't need Link any more than Princess Zelda did after he saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. Only Ruto ever wanted him beyond defeating evil….but he couldn't think about that right now. For as long as Link was alive, and as long as the innocent needed him, he would fight wrongdoers. He would protect others and seek justice for all who did not have it. And if he couldn't do that in Hyrule, he would have to go somewhere else.

Link addressed his people and his king, thanking them for giving him a home, and expressing how proud he was of them all. He reminded the Zoras that he would always be at their service and grew teary eyed as he told them how much he loved them all. Many of the younger water dwellers didn't understand why their beloved prince was leaving them, but they were shushed by the elders who knew exactly what was going on. The hero embraced King Zora once more before making his way to the river. Link jumped out of the waterfall that protected the Domain and turned to gaze upon his home one more time before departing to his hidden armory. Link had brought Ruto to his secret cave a few times to impress her with his legacy, but used it mostly to keep his skills sharp. This last year though, Link had neglected his training to be with his love. As Link got the caverns that would be his new headquarters, he settled in for a night of mourning and rest. Tomorrow he would lose himself in his training. Though the 20 year old hero had already been through so much in his short life, he needed to be prepared for the challenges to come.

There was an enormous variety of equipment in Link's armory, and though his magic pouch allowed him to carry more on his person than should be possible, he needed to streamline the gear he'd take with him. He did not know what foes would await him in distant lands, or when he would be able to return here. It was necessary he be able to reach what he needed quickly when he needed it. The techniques he had used years ago came flooding back to him as he picked up his gilded sword and began going through his familiar motions. He initially exercised with the sword alone, but soon picked up his mirror shield to regain the old balance that helped him defeat his enemies in the past. He grabbed his hero's bow and a 100-arrow quiver as he let loose a few shafts towards the targets set up in a shooting gallery. The first shots hit near the bullseye as Link marveled at how little his marksmanship had deteriorated. It was not long before Link was flipping around and nailing hit after hit in the center of his desired targets. To really challenge himself, he would put on his Hawkeye and hit targets a mile away. He strengthened his arm when he threw bombs with expert precision and even developed new uses for them. Link would cut open one of the explosives and collect the gunpowder inside, using it to create a flammable trail towards a larger pile of bombs he could ignite from a distance. He developed a way to weave the fabrics of the Zora and Goron tunics into his green clothes to protect him from heat and water without having to change outfits. With the Golden Gauntlets, he was incredibly strong, and with the Pegasus boots he was incredibly fast. He learned many magics from the tomes of older heroes, but settled on three that he deemed most useful: Life, Jump, and Thunder. With Life, he would be able to heal himself and others, a critical skill he lacked without red potions in the past. Jump allowed him to make incredible leaps both high and far. And Thunder was the most devastating of them all. Link would raise his arms and summon forth massive lightning bolts that slammed into the ground around him over and over. He knew that nothing caught in this onslaught would survive if he employed this magic in the field, but would have to do so sparingly. To cast the spell completely drained him of magic and then took of his life energy when that ran dry.

Link modified a pair of clawshots to cling to any surface and was able to use these to dart from wall to wall and ceiling to floor at will. Using a cow he'd won from Lon Lon Ranch, Link was able to create Chateau Romani (a premiere milk that restored life and gave unlimited magic) using the recipe he'd gotten from Cremia as payment for saving her home in Termina. He also made a trip to the Great Fairy Fountain in Hyrule Castle to obtain the small pink fairies that would revitalize him if he fell in battle-perhaps the most critical of his equipment. Link made his rounds through the land to further sharpen his skills. He made for the desert to spar with the Gerudos and perfect his horseback archery. He went to the forest to practice deflecting projectiles and engage in combat with the fearsome Wolfos who made the woods their home. He travelled to Death Mountain to dodge the falling debris from the sky and hone his unarmed combat with the Gorons. And he avoided the Zoras while he trained his underwater combat and swimming technique in Lake Hylia. To have asked them for help would have been….too painful. After a year of intensive training, the 21 year old hero returned to his cave to retrieve one last piece of equipment, and by far the most dangerous. It was called the Fierce Deity Mask, and it transformed him into a being of immense power. The magic and destruction he wielded in this form was so great, he had only ever used it when fighting the most dangerous creatures in a dungeon, and even then the battles were over in seconds. Better to have the power and not need it than the alternative.

Link headed off to Hyrule Castle, for though Princess Zelda did not need him anymore, it wouldn't do to just disappear without telling her. Link did not need to sneak into the castle this time, as he was granted immediate audience with her highness by the guard upon recognizing the former Prince of the Zoras. Link bowed, hardly recognizing the beautiful woman in front of him as he explained to her that he needed to find a world that would have use of his skills. Zelda listened to her stoic and usually very quiet friend, and allowed him to finish before she spoke. "Link, I may know of such a place. There are whispers that in a land called Europe, there is an evil presence gathering the shards of a wicked weapon called Soul Edge. It is rumored that this weapon is powerful enough to allow its wielder to shape the world how he wishes. If this is true, all the world will be in danger, including Hyrule." Link narrowed his eyes and nodded, grateful to again have direction for his talents, and a goal to keep his mind preoccupied. "If a weapon like this does exist, surely you will need the power of the master sword to combat it, Link." The young hero shook his head, and the princess seemed puzzled. "You would leave the Master Sword here to ward evil away from Hyrule? Ever the thoughtful hero, aren't you? Very well, but you must stop whatever evil is collecting the shards from completing their sinister task, for once it is complete, I don't know if anything but the Master Sword can equal it in power." Link smiled and thanked his friend for the information. He saddled up Epona and rode off into the distance with a confident smirk on his face. The Hero of Time was heading for Europe.


	6. Be Our Guest

**Howdy folks. Ice again. So here is part two of the great adventure! We're finally getting into crossover territory that the story is categorized as. So...woooo! Hope y'all liked the romance from the first part, and hope you enjoy where I'm taking the story even more. I do not own Legend of Zelda or Soul Calibur. **

...

Link travelled as far as he could by way of horseback, but in order to reach Europe he needed to cross an ocean. He stopped in a harbor town and found a fisherman willing to grant him passage as long as the young man was willing to work for his place on the dinghy. Link was no stranger to manual labor and loved fishing, so a bargain was struck for both him and Epona to have a place on the watercraft. The trip took two weeks, and Link was a cheerful presence on the fisherman's boat. He was always smiling, worked hard, and would liven up lonely nights on the tides with beautiful melodies from his ocarina. But the seaman was not the only one who benefitted from this arrangement. The green-clad Hylian would listen to the old buccaneer's stories of mighty swordfish being pulled from the sea, fending off greedy pirates, and how his little ship more than once had survived the wrath of mother nature. And more than just tales were shared between the two. For every net of fish Link brought in, the captain taught him how to tie a knot. For every floor he scrubbed, he would learn a name of a star to help him find his way. For every song he played on his ocarina, he learned a sea shanty. And when the boat finally reached port, the old captain was sad to see Link go. This thought reflected the hero's own feelings, as he'd become quite fond of the old man as well. Link reached into his Giant's wallet and gave the man a few green rupees. In Link's world, these were the lowest form of currency, but the gems in this land were incredibly valuable. So much so, it had made the old captain's fortune. The two shook hands and the Hylian set off in the direction of a city by the name of Nantes. The fisherman told him it would be a good place to find information on just about anything. Link was grateful for this lead, as he knew nothing about this kingdom he'd heard people call "The French Empire."

It was not long before Link made his way into the city and found a tavern full of music, light, and laughter. The young man stepped into the bar and met with stares from many of the patrons. It was not often a pointy eared man walked anywhere in France, especially one clad in bright green. The bartender was an older woman who could immediately recognize this boy as a fish out of water and knew he would need all the help he could get. She walked up to him and smiled brightly. "Bonjour, monsieur. I take it you are not from around here, no? Well, let us find you a table and see what we cannot do to help you get better acquainted." Link nodded gratefully and followed the woman to a comfy booth in the corner. "Now, what in ze world is an elf doing in Nantes?" Link explained that he was looking for a weapon called Soul Edge, or at the very least the person who was looking for it. "Ahhhh...mon ami, I do not think zis is a thing you wish to even look for, let alone find. Legends say that despite its incredible power, it is a wicked weapon, and one that will drive its bearer mad! Not to speak of ze villains who will no doubt be after it as well!" Link assured her that his intentions were only to prevent it from being found, and that he was more than capable of defending himself. Even if she didn't believe in his abilities, she couldn't deny the determination on his face, nor the courage in his eyes. "Sigh...and what do I get for sending such a handsome young man off to his doom, eh? Why am I even wasting my time?" Link smiled and held out to her a handful of rupees. "Oh monsieur! Zis...zis is too much!" The Hylian explained to the woman that he had many jewels like this, and it was not a bother to part with them. "Very well, but...if you are giving me such a fortune, I will have to compensate you properly. First, you shall have food and a room here for the rest of the week. Next, we will have to find a proper jeweler to sell some of your gems to. You will make much more efficient use of your wealth if you have local currency. I think we can skip the armorer...weapons don't look to be a concern to someone like you, armed to ze teeth as you are!" Link shifted nervously in his seat. "No worries, young one. It is a dangerous world, and no one will look twice your way for protecting yourself. However, your brilliantly colored tunic here...you will stick out like a green thumb, monsieur! We must purchase you a cloak to better conceal yourself!" Link considered the wisdom of her words, and agreed with them. A stranger in a strange land would benefit from anonymity, and none of the locals were dressed in anything but dark colors. Link smiled and nodded. He had found a good friend and would need her to help gather information in his quest.

As the week went on, information proved to be scarce. Many had no idea of the existence of Soul Edge, and those who did were less than willing to speak freely about it. As luck would have it though, one night a drunken pirate stumbled into the bar and seated himself in a back corner, clearly having been ejected from another establishment for his inebriated behavior. "I was this close! THIS CLOSE to taking its power for myself! Damn you, Soul Edge! Damn you, Raphael!" Now the long ears of Link were not for decoration, and the pirate's words did not escape his notice. He paid the bartender for a few bottles of rum and sat himself across from the older sea dog. "And just what do ye want, boy? Advice on how to grow a beard? HAHAHAHA!" Link just smiled and held a bottle of the alcohol to the rogue. He instantly ceased his laughing and eyed the young man suspiciously. "Arrr...no one offers a whole bottle of rum freely. What trick do you mean to play on Cervantes this night? I assure you, you will regret it before long!" Link shook his head and explained that he only wanted information. Who was this man who had him so angry? What did he mean about Soul Edge? Where could he find this man? "Heh heh heh. A lot of questions for such an innocent looking lad, and about so dark a subject. Are you looking for eternal power and glory too, elf? Ahh...it doesn't really matter, does it? For that damned Raphael Sorel has most of it collected, and let me tell you this: even at half power, Soul Edge is a mightier weapon than any you'll ever find!" Link smiled as he thought of the Master Sword, and how no evil could trump its righteous power. "Aye, and despite that, I had him on the ropes...one of my poison darts had slowed him down considerably and I was ready to finish the job when his little strumpet attacked me from behind!" Cervantes downed the rest of the rum and slammed down his empty bottle, as Link uncorked another and handed it to him. "Aye...thank ye, lad. By the time I had fended her off, Soul Edge had purged the poison from his body and I was outnumbered...damn you, Raphael you dog...damn...damn you..."

And just like that, the pirate's head hit the table. He was out cold. Link took advantage of the swashbuckler's slumber to search him for clues. In his coat, Link found a map with a black X on a city named Rouen. He gently placed the map back in Cervantes' pocket and paid for a room where the sea dog could sleep off his hangover. Link then asked his hostess about the mysterious swordsman and the city where he was supposedly located. "Oui, oui. I have heard of zis Raphael. He is equally charming and ruthless. A scoundrel if ever there was one. He swindles both men and women with his forked tongue. But he is no petty rogue, monsieur Link. For with a rapier, he is ze most skilled in all ze land. In fact, it is how he made his fortune, and how he was able to purchase Castle Sorel. I have no doubt zis is where you will need to go to further your quest! But Rouen is at least a two day ride away. Will you not stay ze night and ensure your buccaneer does not cause more trouble?" Link shook his head with a sad smile. He needed to go as soon as possible. It had been almost a month since he had started this adventure, and if what Cervantes had said was true, more than half of the Soul Edge had been completed. He did not have time to lose. Link hugged the bartender and thanked her for everything. "Well, you destroy that terrible sword and you come back to visit, oui?" The hero grinned and nodded before rushing out to Epona.

Link and his mighty horse rode hard the next day, stopping only when darkness prevented them from seeing their path. So strong and fast was Epona that the trip was complete just before nightfall the next day. Link stabled his steed in a town well outside of the castle. He would approach the stone structure under cover of night and slip in quietly, attacking only if necessary. With his Pegasus Boots, Link made the 2 mile run quickly. As he came to the grounds of Castle Sorel, he felt an unnerving presence. Not because of what he saw, but rather what he didn't. There was no movement or signs of life on the property. The fields were overgrown, moss crept up the walls of the building, and broken carts and wheels littered the landscape. Link chuckled as he thought about how cliché the setting was. A dark, abandoned castle? This was certainly a place someone wielding the power of a dark sword would call home. There was no longer a need for stealth, so Link ambled up what remained of the path towards the main entrance of the keep. Link pulled one of the doors and found that it swung open with little resistance. He found this odd, considering the rest of the castle seemed to be in such a state of disrepair. Link cautiously stepped inside and noted that a few of the great hall's candles were lit. Someone was here. Was it Raphael? Maybe, but Link knew it wouldn't benefit him to act aggressively without proper cause. Perhaps this man could be reasoned with. Perhaps he had simply fallen under the weapon's spell. Perhaps... "Who goes there?!" demanded a voice from the shadows. Link turned, readying his shield as he narrowed his gaze up the stairwell to his opponent...a girl. A...young girl? What was a young girl doing all alone in such a gloomy place? She was surely about the age of 19 or 20. This girl had incredible curls of red hair and was dressed in a Gothic Lolita dress, but was standing in an aggressive stance and had a look of pure hatred on her face. "I've already had to dispatch one worm today. Are you so eager to share his fate?" With those words she pulled a long, sharp rapier from the scabbard on her side. The girl held it in front of her face as her blood red eyes focused on her target. "You WILL be leaving. Either now on your feet, or later in a coffin! You have seconds to decide!" Link put up his hands and assured her he meant no harm. He smiled and calmly explained that he was just looking for the master of the castle. "The master of the castle is me, assassin. My name is Amy Sorel. And it seems you have made your choice!" Link didn't have time to respond as the beautiful young girl launched herself sword first at the hero.


	7. Of Souls and Swords

**All right folks, you know the story so far. Link has happened upon Castle Sorel and is now locked in battle with its sole inhabitant. What will happen? How will Link get out of this one? The way he always. By being a bad ass! I do not own Legend of Zelda or Soul Calibur.**

**...**

Link didn't have time to draw his sword before the red haired warrior was upon him. His shock at her speed was doubled when he deflected Amy's attack with his shield and was sent sliding across the luxurious carpet that was spread on the castle's stone floor. This girl was shorter than him and appeared to be half his size! How in the world was she so strong and so fast? He couldn't think on it for too long, as he removed his sword from its sheath to defend himself from the fierce young woman. Amy again charged towards Link, but instead of swinging her blade, stepped to the side of the carpet and kicked it out from under the boy in green. Had Link been unable to regain his balance with a backflip, he'd have been impaled by the rapier whose point was now thrust where just milliseconds ago he stood. Link brought his sword around and struck his opponent's weapon with the might of his golden gauntlets, causing her to take a few steps back. Amy was used to being more powerful than most of her enemies and marveled at the strength of this thin young man. This gave the hero a chance to side jump in a circle around her, raining down blows with the flat of his blade. Amy expertly parried each of his attacks with a speed the Hylian had no answer for. The pale girl hurled her rapier at the hero, throwing him off balance from the massive force impacting his shield. She was immediately on him, grabbing his shield with both hands and kicking his feet out from under him. Link landed with a thud on the hard ground as Amy brought down her blade, meaning to impale him. He rolled out of the way, dropping his sword and shield, and threw himself at Amy, pinning her arms to the ground.

The powerful girl struggled as Link yelled at her to cease the battle. He didn't want to fight her, he certainly didn't want her to fight him. There was a ferocity in her eyes that could only have come from being kicked around for a lifetime by the world. In her eyes was pain, in her eyes was anger, in her eyes….her eyes….her...Link was finally close enough to really see her eyes. The iris of each eye was blood red. And the way the candlelight hit her eyes made them look like they were on fire. In her gaze he saw a raging inferno of passion and strength, and in this momentary lapse, Amy brought her forehead into the hero's face, knocking him off her and allowing the petite fighter to make her way to the rapier that lay on the ground across the room. Link pulled out his double clawshots and fired them towards the gear he'd knocked away during his ground struggle with the girl. As his miraculous grappling hooks were retracting, his foe was racing towards him and moving faster than the chains bringing back the weapons that would be his salvation.

The young man rolled out the way just as Amy swung her sword at him, and wrapped the metal links of his clawshot around her legs. He kicked her between the shoulder blades, sending warrior to the ground just in time for her to watch him backflip and catch his sword and shield in midair. She got loose from the chains with a look of pure rage on her face. Link knew that if the battle were to continue on like this, it would only end in death for one of them. He needed Amy alive, as she was his only lead in locating Raphael, and knew he would have to render the fiery female unconscious to make any progress with her. Link charged forward into the girl with his shield and spread his arms, creating an opening he used to kick her in the stomach with both feet. This sent the girl flying backwards, giving the young man some breathing room. He then sheathed his weapon and started throwing some equipment from his pouch around the great hall. The field had been set, and it was time for Link to spring his trap. Amy had lost her balance from the kick, but rolled away from her enemy until she steadied herself. The girl in the black dress looked up, expecting to see the Hylian charging for another attack. Instead she saw him running away from her. "Oh no, you coward! Retreat is no longer an option!" She dashed after him and was readying herself to pounce when the hero stopped and turned to reveal the new weapon in his hands, a large and ornate bow with a razor sharp arrow pointed straight at her. She slid to a stop, eyes narrowed to slits as she focused on the deadly shaft the hero was readying to let loose in her direction. Raphael had taught her how to deflect attacks from both arrows and guns, and knew the boy in front of her wouldn't get another shot off without her rapier in his heart. The slight smirk that had crept its way onto her face disappeared as the end of the boy's arrow erupted in flame. Link took advantage of this momentary surprise to shoot his fire arrow at one of the bombs scattered on the castle floor. As it exploded behind his young foe, she was sent sprawling to the ground. He wasted no time in releasing more fire arrows and detonating all of the bombs he had spread across the floor, his expert marksmanship creating a smokescreen of dust and debris.

Amy took a minute to recover from the blasts. Never before had she seen an explosion, let alone been the victim of one. As she regained her composure, she felt a mixture of anger and confusion. For once the ringing in her ears softened, she heard a haunting melody from a musical instrument. There was only the two of them here….had her opponent really been so arrogant as to think her dead without finding her body? And what was that song? A funeral elegy? The music stopped and she crept through the smoke to where she'd last heard it to find the hero with his back to her, obviously content with the victory he thought he'd seized. She'd had enough of this vagrant and darted forward, thrusting her sword through her enemy's chest. "Ha! You should have saved your death music for yourself, assassin!" The hero hadn't made a sound when he was struck, nor was he bleeding. Amy threw him to the ground, and was horrified to see a lifeless mannequin smiling up at her. She heard the sound of metal chains striking stone behind her. She wheeled around and saw the chains that had made the noise, a vertical column of taught metal in front of her. As she looked upwards, the last sight of her conscious mind was that of Link's boot in her face.

When Amy awoke, she heard the same musical instrument as before, but this time it was playing a peaceful, rustic tune. In regular intervals, she also heard a horse whinnying contently at its melody. Her fuzzy eyes focused on the form in front of her, and she took in the sight of her devious opponent smiling at his mare, his sapphire eyes full of nothing but love for the creature. She moved to stand but felt her feet and hands bound by rope, tied in knots that only a sailor would know. Link stopped his tune and looked towards his captive with a gentle smile on his face. He patted Epona's head and walked towards the girl, kneeling only a foot from her face. "Wha…what are you doing? Release me this instant!" Link leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. He again explained to her he meant no harm to her or anyone. He only needed to know where he could find Soul Edge. "Well, you won't find it here. My father has the sword and he left hours before you arrived. I was to remain at the castle until his return, but since you've destroyed my home I don't believe that to be an option anymore." Link asked why she couldn't have gone with her father. "If you're here, I'm sure you know how many people are looking for Soul Edge…and most of them are very dangerous. My father didn't want me anywhere I could get hurt, but he didn't plan on an elf coming to ruin our home!" Link had a look of genuine remorse on his face as he apologized, casting his Heal magic on the girl. She felt a sensation of ice and then fire permeate her body as her cuts and bruises disappeared. Link loosened the ropes binding Amy and helped her to her feet. The emerald clad hero handed the young lady her sword and asked if she would help him find Raphael. "What do you intend to do to my father once we find him?" Link stated it was not Raphael he wanted. Rather the destruction of the sinister weapon. "Well….he never wanted to leave me until he found that wicked blade. He claimed he wanted to create a new world for us, and he seems to have fallen under some kind of madness due to its power. Yes…yes I think we should separate him from it, but if we are to destroy the sword, we will need the might Soul Calibur, the sister blade of Soul Edge. If we can find Soul Calibur, we can track my father using its connection to its sibling."

Link mounted Epona and offered his hand for the beautiful young lady to join him. She placed her rapier back in its scabbard and accepted, climbing onto the saddle of the mighty beast. "Don't get any funny ideas about this. You're helping me because you ruined my home, got it? Now ride southeast from here. We need to make for the city of Troyes. A temple of monks there will know where we can find Soul Calibur." Link smiled and pulled the girl's arms tighter around him. Epona reared and thundered off down the road. "Something else, elf. How were you able to deceive me during our battle? …the Elegy of Emptiness? Well, it's fortunate we have a long trip ahead of us. It seems there is much I need to learn about you." Link just smiled as he spurred his horse onward.


	8. On the Road Again

**So I got to writing and writing and writing on this one. This chapter is gonna run a little longer than usual. I got a little passionate, what can I say? And speaking of passion...well, just read on. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Soul Calibur.**

**...**

Link and Amy stopped in a forest clearing as the sun was setting. They were on day three of their week long ride to Troyes, and Link had discovered that staying in any civilized town was a bad idea. Amy was what might be called….anti-social. She despised crowds of any size and hated talking with anyone she didn't have to. It didn't help that her kind-hearted companion felt the need to stop for any traveler or townsperson who required assistance. Link was always eager to play hero for those less fortunate than him. Giving money to a starving woman, pulling a stranded family by cart with Epona, running off a pack of bandits from an innocent man's home…how much more efficiently they'd be travelling if not for his selfless ways. But there was something….intriguing….about the Hylian. His earnest smile and polite mannerisms stood in stark contrast to the other men they'd met on the road. Amy was by any definition beautiful. She was petite, pale, with a voluptuous and alluring figure. Her red hair and eyes were so exotic, every man who laid eyes on her wanted her. And in this day and age, men showed little restraint when it came to the opposite sex. And that was why the two couldn't stay in towns. Every time a man would come on to Amy, Link had to rush to her rescue. Not to protect her from them, but to protect them from her. Even when Link had disarmed her, she had a nasty habit of throwing too-forward gentlemen through doors, windows, and-on one particularly aggressive encounter-through walls. The young hero thought it best to remove her from these situations before the authorities got involved.

So Link had purchased everything he'd need for the two of them to live away from town for the remainder of their journey to Troyes. Amy wouldn't accept anything but the finest quality bedroll to sleep on, while Link made do with a quilt of green fabric and goose down. He set up their tents, while Amy looked around the area for firewood. Camp was soon set up, and Epona was grazing contently near a stream Link was now fishing in. It did his heart wonders to relax after such an eventful few days. As his bobber floated listlessly in the water, Link's thoughts turned to Ruto. He always found it ironic that she had a diet of nothing but seafood. "Well, you live on land and eat other things on land right? What's so crazy about me eating from the sea?" He smiled at the memory. She had taught him so much and opened his eyes in ways he couldn't have imagined. He loved having a Zoran wife, and wondered what she would think of him being alone in the wilderness with this pretty young girl. "You're far too handsome to keep away from girls forever, you know?" Her words echoed in his mind. It had been well over a year now since her departure for the Sacred Realm. Not that it mattered, as Link had no intentions of romance with this girl. He was on a mission, and nothing else mattered right now. Still, he wondered…when another girl did come along would he be ready? Would Ruto have been okay with it? Would…"HEY! Are you going to pull that fish in any time soon?" Amy stood nearby, curious as to why the hero was letting his catch all but swim away with the fishing rod. Link snapped to attention and landed his quarry, an 11-pound bass. He smiled at the prize and took it over to their campfire where he cleaned his meal and placed cuts of the fish on skewers to be roasted.

"That's the first time outside of combat I've seen you look anything other than happy, elf." Amy didn't call him by his name, for she still held quite the grudge against the Hylian for the destruction of her home. "What is it that has you feeling blue? I need you focused to keep me safe." He answered her question only with a smile and pulled out his ocarina. As the fire cooked their meal for the evening, Link played the serenade of water. Outside the lands of Hyrule it held no power to transport his body, but no matter where he was, the song would always be able to take his mind back to Lake Hylia. To memories….sweet memories. "Who was she?" Amy asked looking directly into Link's eyes. He had never seen her look at him like this before. Almost….caring. "Don't bother shaking your head or giving me that stupid smile! I know enough about men to know that look. My father had the same one when I found him. Hurt and having lost someone. So spill it. Now." Link hesitated and looked to the ground. Instead of talking, he pulled from under his shirt a golden necklace with the Zora's Sapphire bound to it. When he tried to return the spiritual stone to King Zora, the monarch refused to take it. He wanted Link to have something to always remember his daughter by. The young man took it off and handed it to his inquisitive companion and told her of his adventures with his first love in Hyrule. How he met her, how he saved her, how she saved him. And of course, how it all ended. "That's so sad…so why do you do it? Why do you need to be everyone's hero? Why not look out for yourself?" Link held the Zora's Sapphire in his left hand as the Triforce of Courage appeared, illuminating the clearing with blessed light. Why? Because he was the Goddesses' champion. He was the champion of the sages. The champion of Courage. He fought evil so that others could have the happiness he did. So that mothers could love their children and that every innocent creature would not have to fear the wicked. And because….because if Ruto would give up the joy they'd found to protect the world, he had no excuse to do any less. "Ruto, huh? So she was your princess…well, there are many princesses in the world, elf. I'm sure she would want you to find another and be happy. And hopefully you won't destroy any of THEIR castles." Link was shocked. Not only had she been concerned for his feelings…she was actually making a joke! He laughed heartily as Amy surprised him again by smiling.

The next few days went by peacefully and the two opened up more to each other. Amy had been an orphan in the French Empire, forced to take to the streets after being abused by the horrible woman in charge of her orphanage. She was forced to beg and steal until she helped a man evade the royal guard one gloomy day. As thanks, the blonde rogue took her under his wing and the two only had each other ever since. "He's the man you're after now. My father, Raphael Sorel. He loves me dearly and only wants what's best for me. But I know that evil weapon has clouded his mind. I love him, elf. When we find him, we don't hurt him. We only get him away from the cursed blade and you destroy it." Link smiled and nodded. He never wanted to hurt anyone, and only did it when necessary. That was part of being a hero. In addition to learning about Amy's past, the young man noticed some quirks about his riding partner. During the day she always carried a dark umbrella to protect her fair skin from the sun. When Link suggested she wear less revealing clothes she winked at him and asked, "that isn't what you really want though, is it?" His answer was only a deep blush that extended all the way to the tips of his long, pointed ears. She also wouldn't take her meals with him. "It's unbecoming for a lady to stuff her face in front of company, elf!" Despite these eccentrics, their journey continued uneventfully. On the fifth day, they ventured into a small town having a carnival. The two decided to stop and enjoy the festivities. After all, they knew their destination and there was no particular rush. They couldn't face Raphael without Soul Calibur anyway, so they stabled Epona and strolled to the Town Square where the celebration was happening. There was music, food, fun, and games. It had been a long time since Raphael let Amy enjoy a carnival, and the nostalgia relaxed her so much she took Link's arm in hers as he escorted the beautiful young lady around town. She felt Link stiffen and laughed. "Relax, elf, and don't think too hard. We have a carnival to enjoy."

When the two found a quiet bench to sit on, they were immediately swarmed by kids. The redhead was about to shoo them away when Link stopped her. He remembered playing with the Kokiri what felt like a lifetime ago, and wanted to enjoy this beautiful day in the company of innocence. Amy wanted no part of this nonsense, so she watched Link play with the children. He chased them around during games of tag, bought them sweets, and impressed them with his archery. They were heartbroken when the young man left them for lunch, but his partner had all she could stand of the little monsters. Amy still wouldn't eat with her escort, but she did sit with him in the shade while he enjoyed the fine cuisine the little town had to offer. The pair enjoyed shows put on by jugglers and jesters for the next few hours until the town crier announced the commencement of the festival's wrestling tournament. The rules were simple. Two unarmed opponents at a time would enter the ring. The goal was to either throw your foe from the ring, or pin him for three seconds. All were welcome to enter, as this made for a more exciting event. Link nudged his companion and indicated that he thought they should enter. "Hmmm…it could be fun. And the grand prize is a jewel studded rapier…all right, elf. I suppose I can embarrass all these men in front of their friends." Link and Amy entered the tournament on different ends of the bracket. Since Link was forced to fight unarmed, he had to give up his golden gauntlets and Pegasus boots. And though his super strength and speed would be absent for the challenge, he was not without an edge over the competition. In addition to his experience fighting with the massive and hardy Gorons, he cast his Jump magic before the tournament, allowing him to leap higher in any direction of his choosing. Link knew Amy was gifted with natural strength and speed far beyond that of regular people, though to her benefit no one else did. She was the only woman in the competition and every man who stepped up to face her grinned wicked smiles in anticipation of getting their hands on her. They never stood a chance. Amy blew through the competition, throwing every opponent out of the ring with ease. After each victory, she'd wink at her biggest fan, the Hero of Time. And while Link did not have quite as easy a time as his femme fatale did, he too worked his way up the bracket, smiling after every win at the girl he knew he'd be facing soon. And it was soon indeed that the two found themselves in the wrestling ring for the final round of the tournament.

When the bell rang, Amy walked slowly towards the center of the circle and teased her opponent. "Come on, elf. You know I'm stronger than you, and faster. Do I have to embarrass you, too?" Link smiled, knowing her words to be true. But he wasn't a hero because of his equipment alone. The Hylian dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the slim girl. As she was about to throw him, he jumped, launching them both high into the air. At the apex of the jump, Link gently kicked her away, hoping to have her land outside the ring. Amy was impressed at the hero's ingenuity and knew she would have to get her hands on him soon to win using raw strength. She flipped in the air, and angled her dress to catch the wind as she glided back into the ring. Link was surprised when she landed in bounds and threw herself at him. Amy grabbed his arms and fell back, pulling him on top of her. "Now those magic legs won't be able to save you." A smirk worked its way onto her face as she flipped over, pinning the Hylian on the ground. The force of the impact caused Link to inhale sharply through his nose, and he immediately lost himself. This was the most intense scent he'd ever experienced, for as her pheromones passed through his nostrils his mind was flooded with nothing but desire for the red haired warrior who had her body pressed to his. Her long curly locks of red hair tickled his long ears and her blood red eyes stared into his…and suddenly she felt his desire. Link's heart was pounding against her chest. He wasn't moving, and his eyes were wide and fixed on hers. His crystal blue of eyes were full of longing, and by the feel of how tense his body was, he was clearly restraining himself. His chest continued to thump wildly against hers as the official counted to three and declared Amy the winner. The two laid together like this for a full minute before the judge came over to give Amy her prize. This snapped them out of their trance as the village cheered and Amy was crowned victor. Link left without a word to rinse himself in cold water and clear his mind. When he returned, he dismissed her concerned look with a warm smile. He wanted them to enjoy the rest of this rare, wonderful day.

The two drank and ate and enjoyed a full night of peace, for after Amy's display of strength, no man was foolish enough to approach her. Link and his companion danced to the festive music late into the night before finally retiring to separate rooms. They needed rest and time to think, for it had been a very eventful day. The pair left early the next morning, satisfied with their prize and the memories they made. The day's ride went quickly and quietly, day becoming night in what felt like a blink of the eye. The woods where they made camp that evening was just a half day's ride away from Troyes. Link as usual stood guard for the first part of the night while Amy slept. It was a good thing the area was safe, because Link was barely able to take his eyes off the resting redhead. He tried desperately to forget what he felt in the wrestling ring. He couldn't be attracted to her right now. He just couldn't. He had a job to do! He had a world to save! He… "Elf? Are you okay?" Amy's words brought him back to reality. He just smiled at her as she got up and stretched. Apparently he'd been lost in his thoughts for hours. "Well, it's your turn to sleep now, so get to it. Tomorrow we reach Troyes and I don't know what the monks will ask of us, so I need you at your best." Link nodded at her and laid down on his simple quilt to rest, noting the gentle tone of his companion's voice. How much she had changed in this last week. How much HE had changed. He let these thoughts lull him to sleep.

Link awoke with a start, trying to shake an incredibly inappropriate dream out of his head. He soon found something else to occupy his mind, though. Namely, the absence of his partner. He called out to Amy, receiving nothing but darkness for an answer. He stood to search the camp for her, and saw a bright light coming from the direction of the river nearby. The hero quietly slipped past a sleeping Epona to investigate. As Link walked through the trees he came upon a most unexpected scene. Here was the girl who was supposed to be guarding him in his sleep, and he was stunned at the sight before him. Amy was bathing in the river, completely nude. Her back was to him, which allowed him ample time to study her features. Her skin was glowing. GLOWING. Milk white in the light of the moon, her skin was shimmering, her luminescence giving the river a hue of ivory. Her hair was illuminated by this, red curls draped over a feminine figure so defined and curvy it brought him to his knees. As Link hit the ground, he made a noise that did not escape the notice of the bathing female. She turned to discover what had caused the sound and was shocked to see her travelling companion on the bank of the river, unable to take his eyes off her. "LINK! What are you doing here?!" Amy had crossed her arms over her well-endowed chest, but Link wasn't concerned with that right now. He was focused on her face. The sclera of her eyes were jet black, and her mouth….was covered in blood. When she opened it to speak, Link could see long sharp fangs, also dripping with red fluid. He was fixed to the ground, unable to process the situation. But Amy was not. She ran up the bank of the river and pinned Link to a tree, water dripping from her naked form. "Link, please…it's not what you think. This is the blood of a deer! I need blood to survive, Link. Please, please don't panic. I don't kill people, I promise. Just…please, please don't run away!" There were tears forming in the young girl's eyes as she held the young man to the tree. When she exhaled, her breath mixed with her natural scent to once again flood Link's nose with the smell he'd been almost overwhelmed by. There was no almost this time. Link lost all sense of reason as he pushed the girl back and wrapped his arms around her naked waist, pulling her into him and pressing his lips to hers, ignoring the blood on her mouth. He couldn't taste it. He could only taste his insatiable desire for the vampire. Her initial confusion dissipated as she felt the Hylian's muscular form engulf hers. She tore off his clothes as the two gave in to their animalistic desires and lost themselves in hours of ecstasy.

Link woke to find himself naked, and wrapped up in the arms of Amy. Her fangs had retracted, and her eyes were white again, and while there was there was no more blood on her lips, Link could taste it on his breath. What was he doing? He'd never had sex with anyone but Ruto, and within six days of meeting Amy she had seduced him, reducing the Hylian to the mentality of a wild beast. He gently woke her, and she aroused to find him with a look of concern on his face. "Link? What's wrong? Oh….oh. Oh, Link, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. I was hoping you wouldn't have found out….but I'm very glad you did!" She said this with a smile, but when Link's expression didn't change, she sighed. "I knew you'd want an explanation. Link, I'm probably older than anyone you know. My father changed me over 100 years ago. He didn't have enough food for me to eat and during the famine, there wasn't any to even steal. So he provided for me the only way he knew how…by giving me a more plentiful source of sustenance." Link pressed his fingers to his neck, nervous at what that meant. "Oh Link, no! I wouldn't bite you! I told you...I don't kill people! I survive off of animal blood, I swear!" She stared into the ground, not knowing what would come next. The hero tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. He removed the Lens of Truth from his equipment bag and peered into her soul. She was being completely honest with him. In his adventures, he had become friends with all kinds of creatures, both living and dead. A vampire was not the worst thing he'd ever seen, so he smiled and eased her fears. He didn't hate her, and he understood her desire for secrecy. His only request was that he wanted to help her hunt. They could use every part of the animals they killed for food instead of her having to hide their carcasses. "Oh, Link…thank you. I've never been able to trust anyone but my father with my secret. Thank you, thank you so much!" Link smiled, and had one more concern. It was obvious that the lovely vampire's pheromones made him lose control of himself, so they would have to be careful when close to each other. "Is that what made you so incredible last night? Oh, we'll have to be VERY careful, indeed…" She said this with a wink as the two prepared for the rest of their journey. Regardless of their feelings for each other, Soul Calibur still had to be found. And they were only a half day away from making that happen. The two climbed on Epona and made for the city, Amy sighing happily as her arms held onto Link a little tighter than usual.


	9. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Sorry about the delay everybody. I like putting these out pretty quick while inspiration's fresh, but you know. Schedules, appointments, blah blah...thanks to you two who've subscribed. That makes me happy, happy, happy. Hope y'all in particular like it! I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Soul Calibur.**

**...**

Link and Amy ambled down the cobblestone path leading from a small village outside of Troyes, having stabled Epona with a bounty of carrots and sugar cubes as reward for her long trek across the country. Amy held Link's arm in one hand, and her black umbrella in the other. Now that the hero was privy to his companion's dark secret, many of her previously odd behaviors made perfect sense. He learned that rumors of vampires bursting into flame due to sunlight was just an old wives' tale. Amy admitted that while she was sensitive to the ultraviolet of their life sustaining star, her species couldn't possibly exist if they were unable to survive in light that enveloped the world more than half the time. The sunshine did, however cancel out her vampiric abilities. She would not be stronger or faster than a human woman during the daytime, but this mattered to her little. Amy was, after all, a swordsman of no meager skill, and Link knew the strength of women from any race was not to be underestimated. Especially this girl, who had thrown grown men through walls even with the sun beating down on her.

Her short skirt and bared shoulders seemed counterintuitive to the young hero, but she explained that everything she wore or did had a purpose. The dark black of her revealing Gothic Lolita dress absorbed much of the sun's rays away from her skin, and every inch of her shown was to draw an opponent's gaze towards those parts of her body. For those who could be seduced, this lowered their defenses. For those who could not, this drew their aim towards non vital parts of her body. Link smiled as he realized that every time he thought he had the beautiful redhead figured out, she was able to amaze him with yet another layer of complexity. One thing Amy couldn't figure out is why her hero was unable to control himself when under the influence of her pheromones. Link had no real answer for this quandary, either. In all his adventures, he had never acted upon or even felt such overwhelming impulse, and though lecherous men were always after her, Amy had never seen such a fierce reaction to her presence. Since there was not much the two could do about it, the agreement was reached that they would just have to avoid too intimate of a proximity….in public places at least.

While the two laughed and talked, they finally rounded a section of the walkway that came to a most spectacular sight: their destination, the fabulous city of Troyes. Initially, they had though the stone path to be the most direct route to the city, but there were major roads leading to and from Troyes in all directions. The settlement was an economical hub, as evidenced by the endless merchant carts, travelers on every road, and constant flow of ships sailing the Seine River on which the city was located. There were three sets of stone walls surrounding the city that stood 30, 40, and 50 feet high in an ascending pattern that would allow the guard to stack archers should any be fool enough to assault the stronghold. Not that if an assailant could get past the barricades they would fare any better inside the city. There were guards posted at every corner and almost as many patrolling the streets. It seemed that security was particularly tight, a fact that Link found odd for any township during peacetime. As the couple strolled down the main street of the city, they took in the elaborate workings of the half-timbered houses. Almost every inch of the homes of this magnificent settlement were of wood, each exterior more lavishly built than the next. Carved into the outside of each house was a scene that reflected its owner's desire. There were farmers harvesting bountiful fields of vegetables, fisherman bringing in nets of fat fish, and knights jousting valiantly in the name of their king. This was truly a wondrous city to behold, and Link enjoyed the feeling of smallness he got while indulging in the beauty of it all. It was important for a hero to feel like he was part of the world he was defending. It gave him a real sense of why these people….why ANY people were worth fighting and dying for.

But that was not his mission. After asking around, Link and Amy were pointed to a temple that stood higher than any building in the city. This was where the monks who possessed knowledge of the legendary Soul Calibur would be found. The hero and vampire made their way through the city to the base of the imposing structure and found that the entrance was heavily guarded, as though a crime had recently been committed here. Amy stepped forward and demanded answers from one of the French security officers. "We need entrance to the temple. Why is there such a heavy presence from the militia here?" The guard responded with a look that could only have come from answering this question over and over. "Look, mademoiselle, ze temple has been ze victim of an assault. Not more than twelve hours ago, a violent criminal barged in and demanded that ze monks direct him towards ze shards of ze terrible sword Soul Edge. They refused, and he went on a rampage. Apparently, one of ze holy men had been secretly hiding a fragment from everyone…had he not, zis whole catastrophe would never have happened. So ze temple has been shut down, and there are to be absolutely NO VISITORS." Amy sized the man up, and walked back to Link, whispering something in his long, elf-like ears. He smiled and nodded, handing his lovely companion a few emerald colored rupees. The vampire vixen slinked back to the guard, and presented them to him. "Monsieur, you and your cohorts have worked very hard to ensure the safety of the temple. I think you deserve a bonus for all your success, no? If only my bodyguard and I could talk to the monks, just for a few moments, we wouldn't have to try and buy information from anyone else…" The guard's mouth dropped as he looked at the priceless gems in the girl's hand and thought of his hungry family at home. Even if he did lose his job, these incredibly valuable baubles would provide them financial security for the rest of his life. "I…hmph. Very well, mademoiselle. I will escort you to speak to ze monks, but until we reach ze temple, you will give your weapons to me, oui? Both of you." Link and Amy nodded, handed their gear to the military man, and proceeded with him up the monastery steps.

"They say ze temple here is so high because ze monks believe achieving spiritual enlightenment means transcending ze needs of man, to rise above ze noise and distraction of necessary commerce. Pah, it's just an excuse for them to be arrogant and lazy, all ze while reminding us 'common' folk of it." The guard continued to mutter angrily like this as the Hylian linked hands with his red-haired companion. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, the two of them happy not to be burdened with their heavy equipment on such a steep incline. After a ten minute trek, the trio arrived at the entrance to the holy building. Link was surprised at the simplicity of the structure. From the extravagance of the city below and the jealous ramblings of their escort, he expected a palace of gleaming jewels and precious metals, but instead found a rather plain wooden building made with white walls and generic brown support beams. The guard stepped in and announced their arrival. "Holy men! I have a pair of travelers who need information on your attacker!" One of the bald men approached and waved the guard away. The soldier returned Link and Amy's weapons and almost skipped out the door, so happy was he with the day's events. The holy man then turned with a frustrated gaze towards the couple. "We are not to have visitors. I am sure you've heard of the tragedy that has befallen our brother Marceau. Greed brought a monster here to steal our brother's dark secret, and we were all forced to pay the price. So you'll forgive me if I don't have a sermon prepared for you." Amy turned towards Link, obviously annoyed by this melodrama, but the pleading look on her hero's face compelled her to be gentle in her speech with the clergyman. "Father, we believe the man who assaulted you was Raphael Sorel. We know his dark cause, and seek to prevent its completion. We desire not a weapon of destruction, but one of salvation. We seek Soul Calibur, and we believe you may know where we can find the holy weapon." The monk's eyes went wide. "How do you know of Soul Calibur? Only those who protect the blessed sword could possibly…" The monk was cut off by another, much deeper voice. "Enough, Brother Leone! Did you not see the destruction that blonde devil wrought upon us? He has most of the cursed sword, and we need someone wielding its equal in the name of justice, lest we all be destroyed. Leave us!" The voice belonged to a middle aged man, a large black beard standing in sharp contrast with the snow white robe adorning his portly frame. Despite his rotund appearance, the man commanded the respect of those around him, and was clearly the leader of the order. "Though the knowledge of Soul Calibur has been kept from the general populace, utter secrecy has never been vital. Only one of pure heart and great might can pass the trials required to obtain it. We monks lack the necessary power to take the blade, and those seeking it often due so out of selfish desire for power. You are free to attempt its acquisition, as the need for its righteous might has never been so dire. But the holy sword has not been wielded in centuries. There have been many attempts to claim the weapon, yet it remains where it has always been."

The holy figure kicked aside a rug in the center of the hall's wooden floor to reveal a trapdoor. "Only one may enter, for the sword may only belong to one. Whichever of you two is to attempt the trials will need to climb down through this door. How far it is, I cannot say, for those who have descended did not return." Amy saw the fearless eyes of her companion and knew he wouldn't hesitate. "Link…we can just return to Rouen. With your gems, we can build a new home! I didn't know we couldn't find Soul Calibur together. My father will return to me eventually. There is no need to risk yourself like this. I can handle my father. I can't handle losing you for nothing!" The Hylian just smiled at the beautiful vampire and kissed her hand. The champion of courage could not retreat from this challenge. Regardless of how convincing the seductive warrior made the alternative sound, this was a mission of the utmost importance and he would retrieve the sword or die trying. Before Amy could whisper another sweet word to him, the young hero took out his clawshots and shot a chain into the roof above the now opened trapdoor. He didn't look back as the links of the device extended and darkness swallowed him.

Link rappelled down the stone walls of the sheer drop through the rock formation on which the temple was built. After descending for what seemed like hours, the young man felt his feet land on a horizontal surface. However, the terrain where he stood was shifting, making it unsuitable for battle should the need arise. Link pulled out three arrows and, using holy magic, illuminated the dark cavern with blessed light. He discovered why the floor felt so unstable, for he was standing on the bones of who he could only assume were the previous warriors seeking Soul Calibur. The dank crypt was suddenly made bright when the image of a white lamb appeared before the Hylian. "You have come seeking Soul Calibur, young one. I can sense great courage in your heart, but this is not purity. He who wields the divine blade must be pure of heart, and there are none who now walk this world without sin. The price of sin is death and your tainted soul can only be purified in righteous fire. Should your heart be virtuous enough to endure the sacred flames, you will be permitted to where Soul Calibur rests." And without another word, the holy creature disappeared. Fire erupted from the shaft Link had fallen from, forming a literal wall of flame only 25 yards from where the hero stood. The light arrows in his hand frosted over with ice magic and he let them fly towards the hole in the ceiling producing the blaze. The bolts disintegrated upon contact with the red hot fury that was pouring forth and inching slowly towards him. He knew that the Goron's tunic woven into his garb would protect him from fire, but this furnace seemed to be that of a spiritual nature. Link turned towards a corner and peppered the wall with ice arrows, forming a frozen fortress where he intended to seek refuge from the oncoming onslaught of heat. As he started towards his shelter, a terrified scream ran out from behind him. The bones were creaking as Link could just barely make out a wrinkled hand grasping the air from beneath the remains that littered the floor. He cursed his luck as his Pegasus Boots transported him almost immediately to the appendage, which the hero promptly pulled. With surprising ease the hero lifted an old man, withered from obvious malnutrition and unable to stand on his own. The fire now was nearly upon them, and Link hoisted the elderly captive and dashed to his chilly sanctuary. Link readied his shield to wedge them between the fire and ice, and came to a conclusion that made his heart sink….only one of them would fit. There was no hesitation for the young Hylian. He immediately sprang to the other side of his salvation and forced the old man behind it. Jumping back, Link fired off a few more ice arrows, sealing off the corner and reinforcing the existing ice. He put his bow away and drew his sword, holding it in front of his face and facing the wall of fire that made its way towards him. If he was to die today it would be on his feet, unafraid. He closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to the Goddesses. He did not beg for his life. He only asked that their will be done, and waited for the fire to hit him.

"Heh heh heh. Open your eyes, boy. The thread of your life will not be severed by something so basic as fire. Not with such heroism in your heart!" Link was surprised to find the owner of the voice…it was the old man he'd so valiantly tried to save. The elder fellow answered the confused look on his protector's face. "I'm the lamb you saw earlier, young hero. I'm the protector of Soul Calibur! And we have much to discuss." The Hylian relaxed, no longer in fear of being roasted alive, and perked up his long ears to catch every word from the mysterious stranger. "You heard me say the wielder of the sacred blade must have a pure heart, right? Pah. That's just to intimidate the weak-willed. To defeat evil, you need power. After all, the only thing that can defeat power is more power. And to obtain power, you must take it from others. For instance, Soul Calibur. Its blade is taken from the earth, its enchantment is taken from the life force of holy men, and the security it brings will be taken from the blood of your enemies. To have more invariably means that someone or something else will have less. This is the way of the world." Link listened to the spirit's wisdom and realized that he'd never thought of this before. He'd had to break the security of the sacred realm to obtain the Master Sword…taken the mortal lives of the sages to restrain his enemy….and spilt the blood of the Gerudo King for peace. "Killing is sometimes required to protect yourself and others. Stealing from the earth is how we eat. Lust is how we perpetuate the existence of our respective races. Sin is necessity, hero. True sin, however, is to indulge excessively, to relish in the suffering that is a byproduct of the sin required for life. Evil loves sin, and sometimes the righteous must also sin to maintain the balance of the world." Link pondered the truth of these words, having never considered himself sinful up to this point. "I can tell by the look on your face you're conflicted by this. Have no fear, my boy. It's clear to anyone who's ever laid eyes on you that you've a righteous spirit. Your actions speak volumes about you, hero. But let me tell you this, you're no true hero. Not yet." Link took the shield from his new mentor's hands and sheathed his sword as he sat to listen further. "Noble was your intent to sacrifice yourself for me, but what good is a crippled old man when compared to a hero that can save the world? What would have come of your good intentions? The best hope for the land gone and a battered old coot helplessly stranded in a pit." The hero winced at the sharp lesson, but could not dispute the wisdom in it. "Being a true hero is not doing the good thing, it is doing the right thing. And acting with true heroism sometimes means making decisions that will haunt you forever. Do you understand this, boy?"

Link sat for a good, long while as these revelations settled in his heart. In Hyrule, the good thing had always been the right thing. He'd never had to sacrifice anyone but himself to save the people he loved. Choices were simple. But this world was different…he was different. He was no longer the boy who only had to face his fears…he was a man who would soon have to face reality. The reality that his choices would have far reaching consequences for…everyone. The hero shook himself out of his stupor and looked up at the wise old man before him. The elder nodded, not needing another word from the Hylian as he struck the wall behind him. A blue line split the wall and stone shifted to reveal a room with gold walls, velvet tapestries, and ivory floors. The old man walked in and retrieved a scarlet robe, wrapped it around his shoulders, and ambled towards to a weapons case in the middle of the room. He turned and beckoned Link to where he stood. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this." The hero smiled and obeyed, wrapping his hand around the hilt of the prize he'd been seeking. Link held Soul Calibur straight up, the righteous blade glowing with divine light. He placed it opposite his gilded sword, an X forming on his back comprised of the two weapons that would save the world. The old man directed Link towards another doorway behind them. "Your heart is in the right place, my boy. But it takes more than a good heart to defeat evil. In the great hall there you will find a locked door, and its key in the belly of your second test." The Hylian smiled at his host and sprinted towards the doorway. As the emerald-clad warrior disappeared into shadow, elder frowned and muttered to himself. "The path to being a true hero is a painful one, Link. Steel yourself…for your true suffering is soon to start."


	10. Chapter 10

**So these chapters are getting a little bit harder to write with time constraints and all, but I certainly appreciate everyone who's following me and continuing to read this story. I'll keep getting new chapters out as often as I can, but I want to make sure that they're quality works, you know? Things are starting to get close to the end of my second part for my four part story, so don't think things are gonna get stagnant! Again, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Soul Calibur.**

...

Link ran towards the dark hall, a smile shining brightly on his face. He'd successfully obtained Soul Calibur and now had only one obstacle between him and Amy. Who could blame him for brimming with confidence? With his new weapon, he could fight any foe, triumph over any trial; it felt as though nothing in the world could bring him down….and then he saw his challenge. It brought the young hero to his knees. He knew it wasn't real. He knew this was just a test. This had to be a test. Ruto turned, having been startled by the approach of the Hylian, and let all four of her shimmering amethyst eyes fall upon him. "Link? Oh Link! I've waited so long for you!" No…no. This wasn't right. He couldn't get near her. He couldn't let her touch him. This was a test. This HAD to be a test! Link knew he had to move, he had to get off his knees, he had to-"Oh, my husband…why do you look so sad? I've missed you so much." Link felt the water from her skin run down his face as her hand cupped his cheek and lifted it towards her. No….that wasn't water. It was his tears. Why was he crying? He'd accepted letting Ruto go. He knew she was in the Sacred Realm. He knew this wasn't her. But none of that mattered when her cold blue lips pressed against his. This was….right. This was right! How was this right? The hero cried even harder; this was the Ruto he remembered. He stood and held her close, kissing her with the passion he'd had as a teenager. The world disappeared as he indulged in the nostalgia and love the kiss made him feel. Nothing else mattered. He could stay like this forever.

That's when his eyes went wide and he pushed the love of his life away. "Agh! Link, just what do you think you're doing?!" The Hylian glowered at the image of his former wife, confusion and pain the only feelings he could register. The beautiful Zoran princess stared at him, angry with his treatment of her and sighed exasperatedly. "Haven't you figured it out, my husband? I'm real. My skin, my lips, my kiss? All real. That is what this is! A chance for you to be happy! A chance for you to obtain your heart's desire. I'm the Ruto you remember, the Ruto you love. Link…I'm made of your memories. And we can be here together, happy, forever. It's no trick, darling. It's an opportunity. You had to let me go once. Have the courage now to hold on to me now!" Link's demeanor softened as she spoke, but his tears still flowed freely. Somehow….he knew what she said was the truth. He could stay here, living in the happy past. He could hide away in his memories of easier times and forget those in the world above. And yet…he couldn't. And if this were truly his memories of Ruto, then this phantom knew it too. He'd been forced to stop being a husband, but he could never stop being a hero. Link locked eyes with the embodiment of his wife and shook his head, tears dropping to the floor of the dark hall. "That's because it's not YOU he wants anymore, you abomination." Ruto's eyes narrowed as Link felt a pair of soft, familiar hands slither their way around his body. "He's found someone who drives him wild with just a scent. And as it turns out, Link absolutely adores red, not blue." The Hylian knew the seductive purr of the voice behind him, but his memories of Ruto did not. "Link, who is this filthy strumpet? You'd better advise her to remove her hands from you before I remove her hands completely." Amy just chuckled and stepped around her hero. She put one her hands behind his head and ran her tongue up his neck, never once taking her eyes off Ruto. Parts of the Zoran princess turned as purple as her eyes due to her blood boiling at the sight of her man being touched by this other woman. Twin swords of ice appeared in her hands and she launched herself at Amy.

The ice of Ruto's swords clashed hard against the smooth surface of Link's mirror shield when the emerald warrior stepped forward to deflect her attack away from the vampire seductress behind him. "Link! You move this instant, so I can punish this pathetic peasant who thinks she can put her hands on my prince!" Amy glowered at the Zora. "Peasant? You four-eyed freak! It's obvious that he-oomph!" Link pushed Ruto away with his shield and delivered a kick to Amy's stomach. Ruto had never used swords, and Amy no longer exuded the pheromones that drove him mad with desire. These were not the women he cared for. This was what he had always suspected…a test. But he was stronger than the past. And there were people whose future depended on him. "Is this the path you choose, Link?" Ruto asked, almost pleadingly. Amy sneered at the princess, but was genuine with her next words. "You can have either of us here forever, my hero. But if you fight, this opportunity will be lost to you forever." Link answered by throwing down his shield and drawing both the blades on his back. With Soul Calibur in his left hand, and the Gilded Sword in his right he faced the two beautiful women. The key was in the belly of one of these spectres. He was going to have to kill them. This was the test. He steeled his resolve, reminding himself this was some kind of magic. He wouldn't have to think too long, for the two strongest women he'd ever known suddenly took their attention off of each other and charged towards him. Link let magic flow into his swords and they glowed with crackling red and yellow energy. His opponents could only try to protect themselves as Link whirled, powerful magic streaking from his weapons in a fierce circle around him. This sent Amy sprawling, but Ruto had seen Link use this move before and leapt over the devastating energy as she swung her icy blades at her former lover. Link deftly brought his twin swords up in an X, deflecting his wife's weapons on either side of him, and slammed his forehead into her face. Amy had recovered and hurled her rapier at Link, just as she had in their first battle. The Hylian moved out of the sword's path and, dropping his Gilded Sword, grabbed its handle out of midair. He then drove her blade into the ground and, with the might of his holy weapon, completely shattered it. Amy armed herself with one of Ruto's ice swords, and the two women dashed forward in an attempt to eviscerate Link. But with the powerful Soul Calibur in his hand, they stood no chance. The hero easily deflected the hail of blows his lovers were raining down upon him. The sacred blade flashed and filled the room with a blinding light, causing his assailants to shield their eyes. Link pulled Amy and Ruto together and spun out in front of the Zoran, running his sword through both their bellies.

He held onto them both, a white key dangling from the tip of the blade that was protruding through their midsections and dripping with their blood. Link wept freely, but knew he would have to leave his memories behind. For while the past was wonderful, it was stagnant. It could never be anything more than what it was. The true Ruto and Amy would become more wonderful with time. These shades could never do that. The pair then dissipated, leaving only the key that was so viciously earned. As Link retrieved his gear and studied his prize, the old man placed his hand on the young champion's shoulder. "You've done well, hero. The tears on your face speak to your suffering in the name of justice. I know you fancy yourself the champion of Courage, but you also have wisdom and power in equal measure. Have the power to not be controlled by the past. Have the courage to move on with your life today. Have the wisdom to prepare for the future. Remember well these words, and you will never falter." Link nodded with an empty look in his eyes, just ready to be rid of these trials and this dark dungeon. The elder lit a torch, illuminating the lock Link's key would fit into. The young hero turned the key and stepped into a small, pitch black room. The old man followed Link into the room and indicated a square hole in the ceiling identical to the one Link had come in through. Link muttered a tired thank you to his host and fired one of his clawshots up the shaft. When the hooked talons of his gadget struck stone, he gave a last nod to the old man, and was pulled upwards to his freedom.

When Link burst forth from the same wooden door he had descended into, everyone in the temple was startled. Even Amy, usually calm and collected, jumped at the sight of her lover's abrupt entrance. "Link! Oh, I'm so relieved you're safe!" The young hero landed and started walking to the door without answer, a stern look on his face. "Link?" He just kept walking. "Link!" The monks said nothing as he moved towards the exit, the pained look in his eyes telling all that needed to be told. Amy ran over and grabbed his arm. "Is...is that Soul Calibur? What happened?" Link turned his eyes to his companion and she was finally able to take a good look at them. The sapphire eyes usually so full of love and joy were now brimming with pain and sadness. Though his tears had subsided, the trail of misery they'd left on his face served as a testament to his misery. It was obvious that he'd been through a terrible ordeal, and he was ready to be as far away from here as possible. And if she hadn't deduced it up to that point, Link made it clear with his next action. He grabbed Amy and leapt off the cliff the temple was perched upon. Amy had a look of fear on her face as the two plummeted towards the earth, but Link's expression never changed. He produced a windsail from his pouch and the two floated the rest of the way without a word. This event did not escape the notice of the common folk who gathered around to see the two unusual characters seemingly fly through the air. Link and Amy walked quickly out the front gates of the city, the vampire concerned for her lover but keeping silent until they could be alone. The pair marched on in this tense state for some time, until they were about an hour out from the town where they'd stabled Epona. "Here seems like a great place for camp!" Amy motioned towards a valley with a river running through it. Link paused for a moment before continuing on. "Link….you have to talk to me. Whatever happened, it's tearing your heart apart, and I can't have that happen. If it's going to be mine, I need it in pristine condition." She smiled, and her lover sighed. Amy was right. He needed to talk about this. He'd had the entire day to go over the events in his head…repeatedly. He was wise enough now to understand the value of confiding in someone. He agreed, but told her they needed to set up camp first.

A nice, big fire was roaring in a pit Link created for their resting place. He had built this fire for comfort….comfort he dearly needed after such a traumatic day. The deer they had slain was roasting over the flames, and Amy had collected its blood in some canteens to consume when Link was ready to eat. As he rhythmically turned the deer over and over on the cooking spit, he had a faraway look in his eyes. Amy saw this and decided it was time for him to start talking. "Link…I know we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I'm here for you. Please…just start talking. Let your feelings fall out, and I'll listen." The hero smiled at her warm words, reveling in her transformation from the cold killer he'd met in Rouen to the caring lover he had the privilege of travelling with. He drew a long breath and told his tale from the beginning. His descent into the chamber of bones, his triumph over the wall of flame, his seizing of Soul Calibur…his entrance into the battle hall…and who he saw there. "Ruto? You mean…your wife…I see. What happened then?" Link was no liar. He told her the truth in full detail and how he was unable to control his emotions upon seeing her. "Oh, you kissed her. Well…I mean, what else would you do? She was your wife for 7 years. What should I expect?" The Hylian then told her who else appeared. "Me? Your wife and….me? Why was I there?" He had no answer for this. As far as Link knew, the hall seemed to be built to test one's resolve as well as their skills. Why else would his two lovers be there? Amy folded her hands in front of her mouth, trying to contain the slight smile that had worked its way onto her face. So she was his only other lover. Amy couldn't decide why this made her so happy, but she could figure it out later. "Please continue, Link." He then told her of the battle and its outcome. How he'd been forced to run his sword through the images of the two women he held so close to his heart. How much it had shaken him. How much it still shook him. "Oh, Link…I can't tell you anything you don't already know. I didn't feel any pain. You didn't hurt me, so I'm sure you didn't hurt her. I'm still in one piece. See? Feel." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Link tensed as he felt her body. Even through the black dress she always wore he could tell how shapely and feminine her body was. It seemed as though every part of Amy was built to entice. But she was so much more than that. He had someone who cared about him. Someone who listened and wanted him to be happy. "So don't be sad, elf. You didn't hurt me or your wife, and I guarantee neither of us want you feeling guilty. I think you've earned a little happiness." Link grinned at his companion. She was right. He loved Ruto, but she was gone and wanted him to live his life. So that's what he intended to do. And whether it was the day's events that lowered his inhibitions or the rush of feelings that came from Amy's concern for him, the hero decided to do something for Amy that would catch her completely off guard.

When the deer was done cooking, he took it down and prepared cuts of meat for the evening's meal and the next day. Amy lifted one of her canteens of blood to drink, but Link motioned to her not to. She gave her hero a puzzled look, and he came over with a devious grin on his face, whispering in her ear. Her mouth dropped and she looked in his eyes with trepidation. "No, no, no! I-I-I…I can't do that. Link, I…I just…I can't. I'd lose control." His smile softened and he shook his head at her. "I would! I can't drink your blood! I haven't had human blood in over a century!" Link laughed and reminded her he wasn't a human. "That's even more dangerous!" He wrapped his arm around her and was very careful not to inhale through his nose as he inquired about the process. After hearing Link whisper his questions seductively in her ear, she answered exasperatedly. "Well, yes I can drink your blood without turning you into a vampire….and so what that I drive you crazy all the time with my pheromones? It's not the same thing!" The young hero smiled as he rolled over and unsheathed Amy's rapier. He brought the tip of it to his hand and made a light incision on the side of his palm and rolled back over to the vampire. "Link, I'm serious! You…you need to…s…stop it…" She could smell his blood now, and it was taking all of her self-control not to indulge her lover's wishes. Human blood…or, in this case, HYLIAN blood was more beneficial (and delicious) to a vampire than animal blood. Vampires were closest anatomically and genetically to humans, so the blood of a man could more efficiently be utilized to satisfy her needs. But after the famine ended, she and Raphael had no need to incite the wrath of the people by continuing to feed on them. Amy was very strong willed and could control her impulses, but this…this blood. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. The smell was…intoxicating. She had to get away from him and clear her head. Now. She had to do it now, or else. And that was when Link made his move.

Holding her tight with his left arm, Link took his bloodied hand and wiped it on his neck. He was determined to give her the pleasure that she had given him the past few nights. He then pulled her arms around him and put his neck to her mouth. Amy struggled to keep her urges in check, but was rapidly losing the fight. Her eyes turned black. Her skin began to glow snow white. Her incisors sharpened and grew as her mouth watered. She threw her arms out and flipped both of them over, trapping Link against her bedroll. Once again, this caused the hero to inhale her pheromones and lose himself in desire. But his lust for Amy paled in comparison to her hunger for his blood, for she held him with the strength of 50 men. Despite this, she still maintained enough control to ask him one more time. "Link…are you sure? I…I can't keep myself…" Link screamed yes at her, his neck bulging with every beat his now pounding heart made. The young man felt Amy grab his chin and violently turn his head. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of trust he felt for the vampire who was now delirious with desire for him. Her fangs plunged into Link's neck and his world went white. He couldn't see….but he could feel. Oh, could he ever feel. Every nerve in his body felt as though they were surging with lightning. His muscles spasmed in pure ecstasy, every breath he drew filling his lungs with hot, dripping pleasure. He felt Amy wildly lapping at the blood that was almost gushing down his neck. Each movement of her tongue felt like a wet serpent leaving a steaming trail of glorious stimulation in its wake. For Amy, it was even more intense. She felt the supple skin of her lover tear apart as her razor sharp teeth punctured the veins of his neck. Her fangs were incredibly sensitive when feeding, and she could feel Link's heart beating more intimately than she ever had. As his blood poured into her mouth, she became an animal, completely lost in the satisfaction flowing through every inch of her body. The flavor of his blood was heavenly. It sent wave after wave of pleasure rippling across her whole body, as if each individual drop of blood was trickling over the pleasure center of her brain. Hylian blood was different. Better. So much better. As she swallowed, she felt a hot trail of ecstasy descend inside her and radiate pleasure outwards from her abdomen. She could tell he was enjoying it as much as she was, because his blood was rushing out of the holes in his neck almost faster than she could drink. She lapped up every drop as his blood was coming faster, and faster, and faster and….too fast. Too fast? Amy looked up, her face soaked in Link's blood and saw that his was white. He was bleeding out.

"Oh no, Link!" She put her fangs back in his neck and ignored her brain screaming at her to drink more. Her incisors secreted a clotting agent that immediately sealed his wound and stopped the bleeding. "Oh no…oh no….what do I do?" His body was still shuddering from the pleasure he felt but he managed to squeak out a whisper telling her to get a red potion from his bag. She rushed to the pouch and miraculously pulled out a bottle with the desired fluid on the first try. She uncorked it and ran it to her hero, clinging to consciousness with a grin on his face. She made him drink and within seconds, the color rushed back into his face and he sat up, smiling at the fearful look on his lover's face. "Link! I…this..this is what I warned you about! This-" He cut her off with a kiss, and her jet black eyes closed. Link could feel her fangs through their kiss and savored this new sensation with this most unusual girl. After a moment he pulled away and thanked her. Yes, he knew the risk, but shivered as he recalled the ecstasy he felt and told her it was worth it. That, and he had plenty of red potion for dangerous occasions. He then asked her what she thought of the experience. She had a grumpy look on her face, but then sighed as she gave in to the charming Hylian. "Oh, Link. It was….it was the most incredible thing ever. I've never had a hero's blood. It was…wow." Link smiled and sat down by his deer to eat and regain his strength. As he did, he winked at Amy, admiring her voluptuous vampire body. Their night wasn't over yet. And neither was their pleasure.


End file.
